


Women

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Community: thefiringline, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-04
Updated: 2004-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garibaldi watches someone familiar come on board. Written for the TheFiringLine challenge for the episode "The Parliament of Dreams".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Women

She was the last person he wanted to see walk through the docking area...

Second last.

Garibaldi turned and followed Catherine with his eyes as she entered the station. He'd only met her once, but she and Jeff had a long history, and her leaving hadn't been good for him. Not that she was a bad woman, but... damn. The last thing Jeff needed was relationship drama.

And he wondered, as he headed off to tell Jeff the news, if it was bad he was mostly relieved that it was Catherine walking in through the docking area, and not Lise.


End file.
